The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an operation method, and an information processing program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus including a touch panel.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses including various types of operation devices have come into wide use. For example, in information processing apparatuses including a touch panel, an intuition operation can be executed by touch operations (touching, tapping, dragging, flicking, and the like) on a screen (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-205675).